The Game World
by Crystal Sin
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens to the virtual people before you adopt them? Here's a little story about just that.


**Hi guys! After my tablet completely restarted my game, I was discouraged, but I decided to write Virtual Families fan fiction instead.**

 **Anyway, this is my take on how virtual families live in their own world and come to the "Game World."**

 **Alright, enough of my author's note. Time for my story!**

Dollar looked at her family for the last time. They were all waving excitedly from the one story, muddy shack that they all called "home." Dollar and her family all wore dirty, torn clothes that were way too small for their sizes. A tear ran down Dollar's cheek and landed in her curly, long rainbow hair. Her hair was stained from the dyes she sold in the market. More and more tears fell. Dollar knew that leaving for the Game World was what her family had wanted her to do, but she couldn't help but wish she wasn't leaving.

Times were tough ever since the war. Nearly everyone was poor, and the few wealthy people treated everyone else unfairly and cruelly. Many years after the start of the war, the government came up with a new idea for young adults to lead better lives, away from the violent war. They called it "Project Virtual." Basically, healthy and employed young adults who had enough money to pay for the first few years living in the Game World were sent in the Game World to be taken care of by a player. They would either start many generations. They might also replace a generation if the previous one didn't have any descendents or if all the family members died.

Young adults were told about how wonderful it was to start generations in the Game World. Dollar was told this by her parents, and it sounded great to her. Sort of.

 _I'll never see them again_ , Dollar thought nervously as she waved goodbye. Sure, the government created the Fakebook program to help families keep in touch after a family member left, but Dollar's family would have to walk miles to the nearest computer just to send or receive one message. Plus, sending a quick message wasn't the same as seeing her family. Dollar sighed. She knew that not one bit of complaining could change her parents' minds. They have been saving money ever since the government started Project Virtual so that Dollar could have a better life. _If only_ , she thought, _We weren't so poor. We could have enough money for me to stay here._

"You coming?" a voice asked behind Dollar.

Dollar spun around and saw a man inside a yellow machine with a grumpy face. Dollar nodded and entered. The machine suddenly moved all by its own

"Excuse me?" Dollar asked the man seemingly controlling the strange vehicle, "What is this...thing?"

"It's a taxi, bum," he grumbled.

Dollar ignored his rude addition to the answer and made a mental note to remember that word: taxi. Taxi. Taxi.

After arriving at the Capital, where her transfer will occur, Dollar grabbed her transfer papers and ran out of the taxi. She ran inside, and was greeted by a mammoth sized line leading to a long table with uniformed men and women assisting the young adults with their transfer. After waiting for hours on end, there was finally only one person ahead of Dollar. This person looked much more different than the others. Although most of the people in line had on torn clothing, this particular young adult's clothes were completely made of rags, and its face was so dirty that it was impossible to even know what gender it was. Most people had washed their faces at least a little.

After handing the papers to a uniformed woman, the person looked down and rushed to one of the two doors behind the woman.

The woman stopped and yelled, "Stop, Map! These papers are fake!"

Map kept running towards the door. The woman snapped her fingers, and men dressed in heavily armored suits rushed out both of the doors. Map tried to run away, but the guards were faster. They dragged him to the door Map didn't try to enter and tossed him inside. At that moment, Dollar saw how lucky she was to get to be in the Game World. And how desperate some people were to get to the Game World.

However, Dollar was still worried after witnessing the scene. She gulped and gave her papers to the same woman that called the guards on Map. The woman, to Dollar's surprise, simply smiled and gave her a stamped card and a new dress.

"Put this dress on over your old clothes, and then head on over to that room," the woman said happily as she pointed to the same door Map was trying to get through.

Dollar nodded, hurriedly slid the new dress over her old clothes, and rushed into the door.

This room had at least two hundred computers in it, and each one was attached to a huge line of young adults. Dollar located the screen with the least amount of people waiting in line for it and joined it.

On each screen, there was a green checkmark and a red x next to it. If the checkmark was chosen, the person chosen by the player would be transported to the Game World and would start that generation. Then, another player will make their decision for what person to start their generation and so on. If the person was rejected, they would try again with all the other screens before returning to that screen to try to be picked by a different player. Finally, after waiting in another long line, it was Dollar's turn to be either chosen or rejected. Because of her crazily colored hair, her low paying job, and the fact that she didn't want children, Dollar didn't expect to be chosen. Not surprisingly, she was rejected. The same situation happened with every single screen she visited after that. Discouraged, she walked to the last screen and entered the line.

To Dollar's surprise, the checkmark was chosen. She was chosen! Before she even opened her mouth in shock, she was being transported to the Game World.

Dollar waved at the player that had chosen her and entered the house that she would live in. Her jaw dropped open. She just realized that she wasn't going to be the first generation in this house. Not even close. She remembered from the pamphlet she was given that a new house was typically only partially renovated. This house was nearly finished being renovated. There was expensive furniture everywhere that Dollar never even knew existed. In addition, the work rooms and kitchen were almost completely upgraded.

The pamphlet also said that Dollar could see the player's adopted families' family tree on the computers. Dollar took advantage of this to see why the player needed a new member. She, in horror, saw that the entire previous eight member family had died.

 _The player killed them,_ thought Dollar, _And the player could kill me too._

Dollar thought she was doomed to live alone for certain in the many years after she first went to the house _._ She didn't receive any marriage proposals by email, that was how people in the Game World got married, and the player didn't adopt a child for Dollar. Not that Dollar was complaining; remember, she wasn't a huge fan of kids. Finally, when Dollar was around 30, the perfect proposal came.

Many years passed, and Dollar lived a happy life. Even when her hair was supposed to turn gray, it stayed in its rainbow state.

 **That's the end!**

 **By the way, I chose Dollar because my brother really liked the name and was all like, "Pick her! She has a cool name!" At first it was a joke, but I ended up loving Dollar. The generation before her ended because I went on vacation. Oops!**

 **If you liked this, visit my profile to see a sneak peek of my next story.**

 **The story wasn't all that exciting (this is my first story), but it gives a look at what could happen before a virtual person moves into the house. It's a little weird, but hey, that's me!**


End file.
